


Ed's Lullaby (Still illustration)

by FireontheMountain (Eleint)



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: 'Ware spoilers, Art, Gen, Large Image, book: Deep Wizardry, gif warning (2nd chapter), tumblr crosspost, user: commonjourney, user: sunkentowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleint/pseuds/FireontheMountain
Summary: Still illustrated comic for the fanfilk Ed's Lullaby.Crossposted from tumblr.See warnings in notes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for blood and animal death.
> 
> Spoilers for DW. 
> 
> I no longer have links to the song in question.  
> ETA: Singer/Songwriter: [Klexos](https://klexos.tumblr.com/post/105953291997/for-edrashtekaresket-lyrics-and-chords-below)! (prev: ladyofthewhitetree)  
> (Will add if found/someone lets me know. But won't if OP doesn't want it linked)


	2. Gif version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you like things that move... this is the chapter for you.
> 
> aka I found the files.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Singer/Songwriter: [Klexos](www.klexos.tumblr.com)! (prev: ladyofthewhitetree)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
